


Frog Prince

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [161]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of Shield Season 2, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Frog - Freeform, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scientist Wrangler Darcy Lewis, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steel - Freeform, Three Things, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Leo waits for his Soulmate, like a frog waiting to be turned back into a prince.





	Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceBabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBabe/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> AceBabe prompted Ribbon, Frog, Steel.
> 
> pairing by phoenix_173!

Leo's grandmother used to say that the time spent waiting to meet your Soulmate was like waiting for a transformation, that your life was split into two parts: the time before you met, and your life with them after meeting.

Leo felt like a Frog Prince, waiting to be kissed by the princess and turned back into a real person. Especially now, after being trapped in a steel box at the bottom of the ocean. HIs waterlogged brain fog felt very froggy.

Maybe he was just out of his element; Jemma was off infiltrating Hydra, and he was helping to set up New Shield. It wasn't the same as before, and he knew it couldn't be. Every day was the first day of the rest of his life. Every day brought him closer to his Soulmate, even if he wasn't going to meet them for another sixty years.

"Fitz."

Leo paused and turned back; Coulson had emerged from his office and spotted him walking down the hallway. 

He gave Coulson a quizzical look.

"Come help me with something."

The Director disappeared back into his office, and Leo had no choice but to follow.

He pushed the door open and spotted a woman perched on Coulson's desk, her legs crossed at the ankle, legs swinging.

"Really?" she intoned sarcastically. "This is pretty desperate, even for you, Coulson. Never thought you'd want me on your team so bad that you'd break out the hunks."

Leo checked behind him to see if Mack had followed him in, but he was alone.

"Darcy Lewis, this is Doctor Leopold Fitz," Coulson began. "He's one of the scientists you'd be managing. Fitz, this is Darcy Lewis. She was most recently Doctor Jane Foster's assistant."

"J-Jane Foster!" Leo managed to say. "I'm a big—fan of her work."

The woman's eyes went wide and she hopped down off the desk and dashed over to Leo, throwing her arms around him.

Leo gave Coulson a look of baffled surprise.

"Phil, you  _ shouldn't have _ !" the woman declared. "Or maybe you didn't; if you had you'd probably have put one of those great big ribbons on him for me, like he was a new car or something. Anyway, can I keep him?"

Coulson seemed to be speechless, so the woman turned her face toward Leo.

"Can I keep you?" she asked.

The Words on Leo's biceps—the one his Soulmate was clutching, incidentally—were minuscule, but he felt a shiver go through them straight to his soul.

"Yeah," he replied. "Forever, if you want."

She grinned and put her head on his shoulder.

" _ Oh _ ," Coulson realized. "You’re... So you'll be staying?"

"Every recruiter should end their pitch with my Soulmate," Darcy told him.

"Believe me, I'd have started with that if I'd known," Coulson replied.

"I'm gonna need a few days to move in my stuff," she said.

"Of course; you can start in a week, if that's acceptable."

"Yeah, can we talk about this later, though? My Soulmate needs to take me out for coffee."

Coulson laughed. "Take all the time you need." He moved forward and shook hands with Darcy, a 'seal the deal' handshake, and gave Leo one, too, but it was more congratulatory.

Darcy tugged Leo out the door and into the hallway, and slipped her hand into his as they walked toward the exit.

Leo pushed the button for the elevator, then looked back at his Soulmate and asked, "Do you know the story of the Frog Prince?"

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy’s face is priceless when she finds out she’s the princess in this analogy.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/173229435133/frog-prince)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
